


You're not alone

by Constellalune



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Eyelid Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kym Ladell - Freeform, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren Sinclair - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, William Hawkes - Freeform, a lil angst, based on an edit i saw on insta, but im kinda not, but theyre tryna take it slow, fluff and fluff and more fluff, i killed someone tho, im sorry, its sooooo flufffyyyy, just a bit, kieran white - Freeform, soft, they know that they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: "I've never felt so alone.""You aren't alone.""Neither are you."Because even if they wanted to, they would never be able to leave each others side.------------based on an edit on instagram by @kousvke
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	You're not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely hated how short this is but enjoy anywsy:))))

Lauren stands on the bridge and the wind blows softly, snow not falling yet although winter was just around the corner. Her heart is cold like her hands and it aches. She can’t get her out of her head, and she keeps seeing her deep blue hair, her smile and bubbly laugh. 

She doesn’t know where Will is, he doesn’t want to see anyone, not after losing her. She feels so completely and utterly alone, but suddenly, she feels another presence next to her and she knows who exactly it is. 

She looks at him through the corner of her eye and raises an eyebrow as he hands her light blue jacket to her, “You left it at the cave the last time and I don’t particularly like the idea of you freezing to death.” 

Instead of letting her take the jacket, Kieran comes right next to her and drapes it over her shoulders, “I’m not a baby, Kieran.” 

“Oh, I’m aware.” He smirks at her and his raven locks lightly blow for the soft wind that plays similar melodies to Will’s and her heart hurts thinking about him. One of her best friend dead and the other a ghost; alive yet not seemingly there.

He notices. 

He looks at her, cocking his head to a side, “How have you been holding up?” 

“I’ve been fine, thank you.” She does not want to tell the truth; she hates being vulnerable. 

“Lauren,” Kieran sighs, “I may not have your ability, but I know you’re lying.” 

She looks away avoiding his eyes and looks down, tears blurring thinking of how Kym told something so, so similar to that not too long ago. 

_You know, I don’t need your weird ability to know you’re lying._

Suddenly she feels delicate fingers on her chin, and Kieran makes her look at him, his eyes filled with worry and concern and her heart hurts, it hurts so, so bad. Her lips quiver and she looks down but now he uses both hands to keep her head up. 

“Hey,” He says, softly, “Look at me. What’s wrong, officer?” 

“I..I just…” a tear drips down her cheek and his finger wipes it off just as quickly as it falls, “I just…oh, I don’t know, Kieran.” 

He caresses her cheeks and his hands are cold, but they bring warmth, “I’ve never felt this alone before.”

He smiles at her and leans his forehead against hers, “You’re not alone.”

And this time, she smiles at him, a genuine one and her cold heart now melts as he holds her, “Neither are you.”

At that moment, a fragile, delicate little snowflake falls on her nose and he kisses her little nose as she giggles, “It’s snowing!”

A sudden realization came upon her and her face fell. 

_My first winter without the two of them._

But he holds her hand in his and squeezes it, “I’m here for you, remember?”

Lauren nods and looks up at the sky and looks at the clear blue sky, the beautiful little snowflakes falling on the earth like her, almost. Tiny pieces of her falling apart but in Kieran’s arms, she was full, together, he stopped her from falling apart.

She looks back at him and he is staring into her golden orbs, her eyes fill with adore, and she leans in to kiss his cheek softly, “Thank you.” She whispers.

Lauren tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and then kisses his nose, his left cheek and his eyelids, and before she can kiss his lips he stops her and he looks away, “Lauren…”

She sighs, “I know, I know, you said to take things slowly but…” She pauses and he looks at her with an eyebrow raised. She holds onto his lapels and pulls him towards her their bodies pressed onto each other and their noses brushes. Lauren laughs heartily, “It’s winter, Kieran! Christmas is close! Can’t we… can’t we…. You know, just for now? Please?”

Kieran holds onto her waist and smiles, “I suppose we can.”

Lauren smiles and slams her lips against him and although to an outsider it may seem a normal kiss, to her it was like in the movies, the snow fell and he held her tight, her fingers threaded in his hair and it was like in the movies, the way her heart thumped in her chest, rapidly in excitement. Despite the cold of winter, the feeling of his lips against hers made her feel so, so warm and she wanted it to last forever.

He pulls away, gasping for air and the two laugh, hysterically, and in between laughs he asks, “Are we okay?”

Her lips brush against his and she replies, grinning widely, “Most certainly not.”

And her lips are on his soft ones again and he tastes so, so good, and he smells so good, and she wants him to keep holding onto her forever. He grips her waist and brings her so close to him and finally they pull away from each other again.

”Kieran, I… thank you.”

“For?” Their breaths are mixed as he speaks.

“For staying, for not leaving me, for…everything.” She leans her forehead against his, and she is so, so grateful for him because he made their absence bearable and he… he made her happy, “I love you. I love you, Kieran.”

At first he’s not sure what to say but he pulls away and kisses her forehead, caressing her cheekbone, “I love you too, Lauren.”

**Author's Note:**

> I killed kym this time.  
> I'm terrible, aren't I.
> 
> I lowkey wanted it to end up with her waking up and it all being a dream, and realising he too is dead but i decided against it:D Instead he be lying down next to her in bed hehe.
> 
> anyway, i hope you liked ittttt  
> Kudos and comments are appreciatedddd^3^


End file.
